The man from the Fairy Tale
by Moka4-u
Summary: How would you react if you awoke after countless years of sleep with no one waiting for you, and everywhere you look is an unfamiliar face? To know that everything you did, everyone you knew and loved is gone. Everything about you is now a story they tell to children. Would you fall into the welcoming embrace of sorrow, or begin your life anew?
1. Chapter 1

**Reawakening**

_Isn't it ironic how the 'Light of all Worlds' is residing in the deepest of darkest abysses? How long have I been here, in this realm of darkness? I'm so tired of it all; it's just me and nobody else. But I guess I deserve this after all I've done, it was that stupid wars fault all the needless fighting, all those deaths. If I had a chance at another life I would try to fix all the wrong that I made in the world above._

_Heh, maybe that's what drove me off this cliff, but I'm fooling myself, someone like me will never get another chance, but oh well what's been done is done I can't stop myself….no I don't want to stop myself as I plummet down this cliff. It was too high, and too dark to see the bottom from the top._

_Hahahaha, I think I'm having second thoughts about this, maybe I shouldn't ha-._

_SPLASH!_

* * *

"Mister what's your name?" The little girl asked me. She told me her name was Jayden. She found me washed up on the beach; I think she poked me with a stick or something. After she took me to get some water and gave me some really tasty ice-cream I ended up telling her what I remembered before I washed up here. There wasn't anything significant that I could remember except the voice of some kid that said, "I promise I'll come back to you." But that was it.

"My name's...umm Nny." I told her, I wasn't exactly sure of my whole name.

"Where are we?" I asked her it was a beautiful place we were sitting on a bench in a plaza that was built on a cliff overlooking the ocean, the sun was setting in the distance, and it was clouded it looked like it was about to rain.

"This is Twilight Town mister this is the beach district though."

She sounds really smart despite how old she looks, I never asked her how old she is, she looks like she's about three years old. I look up, the clouds have gotten darker the sun has almost set.

"I think you should go home now." I tell her

"Yeah me too," she says "bye mister Nny" she smiles and waves as she's walking away

I smile and wave goodbye back, I was sitting there for a while, thinking about what I was going to do next when suddenly I hear a scream. I jump off the bench and take off sprinting down the hill.

"It sounded like Jayden" I look for her on the hill, she wasn't there, how fast did she walk!?

I reach the bottom of the hill almost tripping because my legs couldn't keep up with the momentum of my body, I look around, "where did the scream come from" I say to myself, then I see her she's hiding behind a tree and start I run to her.

"Are you okay, are you hurt?" I ask her, she looked fine she didn't have any scratches on her.

"No." she says in a shaky voice, I pick her up and cradle her in my arms like a baby.

"Where do you live?" I ask.

She opens her mouth when suddenly I hear a high-pitched sound, I turn and barely manage to see some sort of blast, it hits the floor a few feet in front of me the force of the explosion sends me flying, I've been caught entirely off guard, but a second later my instincts kick in and my body flips backwards, I'm facing the explosion, and I land on my feet with Jayden in one arm and my other arm is outstretched with my hand a little off the floor to keep me steady as I slide to a stop.

I don't think twice, before the dust lifts I take off running up the hill towards the plaza, Once I get there I put Jayden down on the bench we were sitting on.

I look around at my surroundings, the plaza is big and circular with some benches, and trees, some shops here and there but they are all closed no one's here... that's good

"Mister Nny I'm scared." Jayden says.

She says something else but it's muffled by thunder, and it's started to rain, then I see a flash of lightning she points and says something but again she's muffled by thunder.

By now it's pouring and she's soaking wet I take my jacket off to put it on Jayden, as I bent down to put it on her I hear her say

"Aren't you cold mister Nny? Your shirts all wet." I look down, my white V-neck shirt is soaked to the point where I can see through it, and at the moment I was too concerned with her safety to worry about myself. I pick her up and move her under a tree so the rain won't hit her as much

I see Jayden's face widen I terror she opens her mouth to scream but it's muffled by thunder she starts to point frantically behind me I turn to see darkness

Lightning strikes and I see a creature "it's a heartless" I think to myself I hear a screech and another lightning bolt lights the darkness, and I see a blast flying at us, my mind goes blank the thundering of the sky, and Jayden's yelling are drowned out by silence...

* * *

AN: I would like to know what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorrowful Dance**

The day started like any other day did here in the Beach District of Twilight Town. I got up pretty early and was hungry so I decided to go to Plaza Hill, there are a lot of shops there and they always have yummy food too. I walked down the street to the fountain at the bottom of the hill and splashed my face with the water then I sat down and started to swing my feet back and forth.

I looked back at the orphanage where I am living, it's called "Sanctuary" and in smaller letters it says "where fears and lies melt away..." it's run by mistress Hikaru I like her she took me into the orphanage after she found me one day crying in an alley between the orphanage and the place where they sell fresh veggies I think it's called "The Framers Market..." no that doesn't sound right, but according to mistress Hikaru that's where she found me.

I don't remember how or why I was there, but I do remember I was really sad my heart hurt it was like I had done something really bad and I felt sad because I never fixed what I did and I remember hearing a voice the voice of a girl it said "I'm sorry", and then that's when she found me, the mistress, she looked beautiful the sun was shining behind her casting this red light that sorta made her glow I thought she was an angel as she walked up to me and picked me up.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Don't cry." she said and I don't know why but I stopped sobbing it's like when I'm with her all my sadness starts to go away, she wiped my tears away, even though I had stopped sobbing the tears kept falling.

"Why are you crying?" she asked.

"Because my heart hurts." I said.

"Well don't worry I'll help you feel better your coming with Me." she said softly.

"What's your name miss, mine is Jayden, *sniffle*" I asked

She smiled and said "It's nice to meet you Jayden, and you can call me Hikaru." she carried me all the way to the orphanage, and after they did some research and asking around they discovered there was no records of me even being born, but in this town that wasn't anything new people kept popping up here from who knows where, but after hearing this Mistress Hikaru decided to adopt me herself.

Everything seemed normal after the day she found me. About a week had gone by since I had started living there and that's when it started; I kept having these dreams or nightmares. Everything was dark and all I heard were screams and crying, I would wake up screaming and crying no one could calm me down except the mistress she would come in no matter how late it was with a soft smile on her face, and she would hold me in her arms for a bit, and then lay me her lap and then she would start to brush my hair with her hand and sing to me, I love it when she sings to me, her voice was amazing. The first time I heard it I fell in love with it, it was so soothing and gentle.

I stopped having nightmares after a while but I still had weird dreams about a boy with this giant looking key thing he used it like a sword. In my dreams he kept visiting many worlds and helping all these people until at one point the dreams about him just stopped, they stopped after he went into this weird castle I remember seeing him fall asleep, and that was the last dream I had of him. It's been a while since I stopped dreaming about that boy, and now I know almost everyone in the Beach District here in Twilight Town, everybody here is really nice.

I have seen some weird things lately though about a couple of weeks ago I saw these people in black coats on top of the station tower in the upper District area of Twilight Town I haven't been there lately so I don't know if they are still there or not.

(End of flashback)

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxX

"Gee it seems like such a long time ago."

"Ah it's a really pretty day, the sky looks so...so..., well i don't know but it looks really pretty, and the clouds are so white and fluffy...kinda like cotton candy and that one looks like a stack of pancakes."

*Growl~* ah is that my tummy ah I forgot I was hungry I might as well head on up the hill.

As I walk up the hill I see familiar faces and I wave at them and they wave back with smiles on their faces. I reached the top of the hill I walked to the ice-cream shop and I bought some sea salt ice-cream

"Isn't it a little too early for ice-cream Ellie?" asked the clerk who also happened to be the shop owner.

"It's never too early for ice-cream!"

I knew it was a little too early for ice cream but I wasted most of my munny on the present I bought for the mistress the other day, I hope she likes it.

I walked up to the edge of the plaza and sat on a bench looking out over the ocean and if I turned I could see some of the beach, I looked over the railing at the ocean it was so pretty and sparkly.

"What's that?"

"It looks like a person but they're face down in the water!" I hopped off the bench and started to run to the beach.

I got there a couple of minutes later I got tired and decided to finish my ice-cream, I look at the stick and it says "Winner,"

"Yayyy!" I shouted "I won a free ice-cream…huh what's that over there?"

"Ah it's a person… that's right that's why I came down here whoops."

I walked to the person it was a man, I found a stick and started to poke him I didn't know if he was dead or alive.

"Hmm…" the seemingly lifeless body groaned

"Oh good your alive mister, are you okay?"

"Huh…yeah I'm okay, I think… ugh my head." The man said.

"Are you hurt, are you sad?" I ask.

"Sad? No I don't think so…but I am thirsty." He said in a raspy voice.

"I know where you can get some water mister just follow me!" he managed to get up and I walked him to the fountain

"Alright to the left is the water fountain mister drink up, drink to your heart's content, drink till ya drop…wait no don't do the last one, no mysterious stranger don't die such an ironic death!"

He had dunked his whole head into the fountain, He came back up gasping for air.

"Haha, what are you talking about little girl?" the man laughed and smiled at me I quickly turned away to hide my face, I was blushing.

"I just meant that you survived floating in the ocean face down, and it would be ironic if you died from drinking too much water." I said sheepishly

"Eh! I was floating face down!?" He shouted in surprise.

"Yes mister you were floating face down in the ocean."

"Well then it would be ironic haha, and that would explain the taste in my mouth…" He said the last part more to himself than to me.

"Well mister if you want we can go get some sea salt ice-cream? I got a winner stick."

"Sea salt ice-cream… hmm sounds familiar… yeah sure little girl let's go get some."

"Yay ice-cream, you scream, I scream, we all scream for ice-cream!" I sang…well more like yelled than sang.

"Heh I haven't seen anyone that excited about ice-cream before." He said with a smile, I ran up ahead, every time he smiled at me I couldn't help but blush.

"Whoa, hey wait up don't run so fast I can barely walk, hey!" He shouted behind me.

XxxxxxX

"By the way my name is Jayden mister." I told him as we walked up to the shop.

We got the ice-cream and sat down on the bench where I had spotted his floating body from, I asked him how he got there, and he told me a story, but in the end he couldn't remember anything more than some stuff about a war and the voice of a boy that sounded familiar to me.

"How do you like the ice-cream mister?" I asked

"Ish reary good," he said with his mouth full "its salty but sweet." He finished.

I hadn't asked him what his name was so I decided to ask him.

"Mister what's your name?" I asked with a curious look on my face.

"My name's…umm Nny." He said with uncertainty

The clouds were getting bigger they didn't look like pancakes anymore they look like big scary gray... somethings, I'm not sure what they look like…

"Where are we?" the man asked as he looked around the plaza.

"This is Twilight Town mister, this is the Beach District though." I answered

I sat staring at his face as he looked mindlessly up at the clouds, he had silver hair and blue-green eyes, but under his right eye there was this big scar it kinda looks like a scratch. He was wearing some weird clothes to. He had on a white V-neck shirt and a black leather jacket with a cloth hood over it, and his pants were a light shade of grey and they were all torn up it was kinda weird.

He startled me suddenly saying "I think you should go home now."

"I think so too." I say

I look around and it's getting dark and everyone is leaving the plaza, it looked like it was about to rain.

"Bye mister Nny" I smile and wave as I walk away.

He smiles and waves back, I quickly turn around and start to run down the hill.

That stupid smile of his is making me blush.

XxxxxxX

I got to the bottom of the hill and a little past the fountain when suddenly I hear a loud screech and I look up and on top of a building I see this big purple creature, and then it roars at me, I scream, and then I look at the creature again and I see it's foot slip and it falls backwards off the building I hide under a tree and put my face between my knees.

I was about to cry when I hear this weird clanking sound, I look up and its mister Nny.

"Are you alright, are you hurt?" He asks with a concerned tone, I found it strange that a stranger I barely met was so concerned for me.

"N-No." I manage to stutter out, I was paralyzed with fear I couldn't move my legs.

Suddenly I'm in mister Nny's arms "Where do you live?" He asks me, but before I can say anything I hear a loud screech, I feel mister Nny turn and then…

"Boom!" something explodes and I see us fly up; I close my eyes and hold on tightly. I open my eyes to see us flip, and then suddenly we land and slide to a stop. Then mister Nny starts to run towards the hill, he was moving so fast even though he was carrying me. We reach the top of the hill in seconds.

He sits me down on a bench "Mister Nny I'm scared." I say without thinking.

"What was that thing mister Nny?" I ask but it gets muffled out by thunder.

I see lightning flash and then it starts to rain. I point and ask if that thing is gonna follow us but again my voice was muffled by the dumb thunder. Why does it have to be so loud?

It was raining really hard for some reason; it didn't feel right it felt like something was wrong. I look up from the floor to see mister Nny taking off his jacket and putting it around me

"Aren't you cold mister Nny? Your shirts all wet." I ask him, he looks down at his shirt and then he looks back up and smiles, that big dumb smile of his, I look down to avoid blushing, then suddenly he picked me up and moved me under a tree.

Lightning struck as thunder rumbled through the skies, and that's when I saw it, on the other side of the plaza, my eyes widen in terror as I point and start to shout but again the dumb thunder muffles me out.

Mister Nny turns and then lightning strikes everything goes dark and then again lightning crackles through the sky and I see this weird ball of black and purple flames fly toward us.

I shut my eyes but I didn't hear any explosions, I open my eyes and I see this bright flash and then it fades "what where am I?" I ask only to hear my own echo, then my surroundings burst into mist and the next thing I know I'm looking at this place that kinda looks like a desert.

I noticed it was dark but something was lighting the place up. I looked up to see what looked like a moon but it was shaped like a heart, and it was crimson red.

"Why…why brother… why did you kill her?!" I hear someone shout I turn and see someone wearing something…what is that armor? The man who shouted looks back "what?! Its mister Nny!" I shout.

I look in the direction that he looked to.

"What was he looking at?"

"Ah…is that a body?!" It looks like a girl and there's a bunch of red stuff on the floor around her, is she dead?

Then I turn and start to hear someone else. I think that's the person mister Nny was yelling at.

"Because this is war brother, it changes people, to survive you have to cast away any sense of humanity and give in to the monster within us that is the darkness." The man said in a strangely aluring voice

"I don't understand!" shouted mister Nny he sounds so sad

Suddenly mister Nny turns to look at the body. I saw his face it was so sad and I think he was crying but it was red. "Mister Nny was crying blood?" The thought echoes again.

"Simple Nny!" the man shouted, I guess it really is mister Nny then.

"Pain is my strength and now I'll never give in. We can't change our destiny." the man said.

Suddenly I saw this dark figure materializing behind mister Nny. When it finished materializing it looked like the man mister Nny was arguing with. "It looks like it's doing something with its hand." It was the weirdest thing. One moment the shadow's hand was empty and the next moment it had this sword looking thing.

He brought it back and then he thrust it forward.

"Mister Nny!" I shout to warn him.

But it's too late the sword goes through him he falls to his knees and then an extreme gust of wind sends me flying back. The next thing I see is a blinding flash of light and when it fades we're back on Plaza Hill. Lightning strikes and I see the creature again it strikes once more and I see it shoot the same blast as before.

"What?" I think to myself didn't it already shoot us, and then it was seconds away, when I see mister Nny turn and kneel on one knee with outstretched arms.

"Reflect!" I hear him shout out.

I was certain that blast was gonna hit us but suddenly this sphere made up of what looked like glass formed around us. The blast hit the sphere but there was no explosion it bounced up instead and then it exploded. Then the sphere dispersed into a spray of light

Mister Nny stood up and said "Stay here." In a serious tone

He walked up a little ways away from me and towards the creature. Then he leaned forward and crouched a little, like he was about to start running.

Then he threw his arms out to the sides. I looked at his left hand when suddenly a burst of what looked like white flames erupted from his hand and then when it subsided all that was left was some sort of blade.

I turned to his right hand and the same thing happened but this time it was a black flame that erupted from his hand and another blade was left in his hand. The right one was just as black as the flames were. The left one was as white as the burst of fire it had come from.

"They look familiar."

Then mister Nny starts to run towards the creature and he lowers his blades to the point that they are grinding on the floor. I had never seen anyone run so fast before.

As he ran his blades started to make sparks.

I don't know if it's me but when he had summoned those blades his face looked sad. It makes me feel like crying but I don't why.

He reached the creature in no time.

The thing swung a giant paw at him but mister Nny just spun out of the way. The thing swung again with its other paw and again mister Nny just spun out of the way.

The beast shot a blast at mister Nny, but he just spun the blade in place, kinda like how when someone spins a revolver around their finger, and as he spun it he swung it upwards to his left. He sliced right through the blast.

He used the momentum of his swing and swung his body counter-clockwise.

Mister Nny looked so graceful when he fought almost like he was dancing.

It made me feel amazed but saddened he had this look on his face almost like it broke his heart every time he swung his blades.

He brought the blade in his left hand up with the tip pointed down.

"What happened he disappeared?"

I started to look around the creature but about two seconds after mister Nny had disappeared, the creature split in half and then it burst into black smoke, and then it just faded into the air and I saw mister Nny standing there looking at the floor and his blades were just hanging from his hands.

He stood there for a while, it looked like he was really sad, and suddenly his blades burst into flames and disappeared the same way they had appeared.

"Mister Nny!" I shout.

I start to run to him, when I get there he turns to me and smiles. I don't know if it's just the rain or if my eyes are playing a trick on me, but it looks like he's crying.

"Let's take you home." He says.

I told him where I live and how to get there.

So we start to walk to the orphanage.

"I can't wait till you meet mistress Hikaru, she looks like an angel."

"Haha I bet she does." He said happily.

"She's also really nice, and sweet, and when I'm with her all my fears and sadness start to melt away." I said the last part more to myself than to him.

"Well it sure sounds like she has all the qualities of an angel." He said with a smile on his face

"Uh huh she does I know you're gonna like her when you meet her." I say to him.

I look up at him and I notice he's wearing a necklace and the token is a jagged heart half.

It reminds me of something… oh that's right it looks just like the present I got for the mistress.

We arrive at the orphanage and open the door.

"Jay-…" He starts to say but trails off.

I look over to see mister Nny fall to the floor, as lightning erupts followed by thundering in the sky.

"Mister Nny!" I shout…

* * *

**AN:** sorry if it's not that good I just started writing


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **forgot this, but I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Kingdom Hearts is owned by Square Enix, and Disney.

**Unexpected Guest**

The dim lighting from the candles in the room cast a warm glow on the two women that were talking.

"Where is she? I'm so worried, it's started to rain." Said the women with a worried look on her face.

"We don't know mistress; we saw her leave this morning she was headed for Plaza Hill." Said the other woman.

"Oh Claire I hope she's alright." Said the Mistress with a concerned tone.

_Suddenly the door to the room is flung open as another woman comes into the room panting._

"Mistress... Jayden... has arrived!" Exclaimed the woman in between breaths.

"Oh goodness is she okay?" asks Claire.

"Yes, but…" Says the woman who burst into the room.

"But what Saya? What's going on down there?" asks the Mistress

"Well you have to come down and see mistress; you see… she didn't come back alone." The woman replies.

All three rush down the building to the first floor.

They get there and they see the front door is wide open, there is a body sprawled face down on the floor, and Jayden is talking to one of the assistants of the orphanage.

"Why is there no light?" Jayden asks.

"Because the power went out." The Mistress replied.

"Mistress!" Jayden exclaims as she runs towards her.

She hugs Jayden as tears of joy well up in her eyes and she says.

"Oh where were you? I was so worried."

"I'm sorry mommy." She says.

The mistress hugs her tighter at the sound of Jayden calling her mommy

'_She's never called me mommy before, even though I told it was okay for her to call me that she never did. She said she wanted to be treated like the rest of the children and not get special treatment, so like the rest of the children she called me Mistress.'_ She thought.

"I was so scared mommy, but mister Nny saved me. Oh mister Nny!" She said as she ran towards the body on the floor she started to poke him.

"Who is that man?" The Mistress asked.

'_That's right I almost forgot about that person being here, I got so caught_ _up with Jayden.'_ She thought

"This is the man that saved me," Jayden said.

"Saved you, what exactly happened when you were out there?" She asked

"Well…" Jayden started.

* * *

It's been three days since Jayden arrived with that man. She said his name was Nny, the night they arrived she told me what had happened. I was surprised that she found him floating in the ocean, and floating upside down too!

But nonetheless I am grateful that he saved Jayden I don't know what I would've done if I had lost her, oh I'd rather not think about it.

I have decided that once this man awakens I will question him.

That man that's right he hasn't awoken for three days, among other things everything about him seemed strange, especially his boots. He wore the strangest boots, they were long black calf high leather boots but they had three large metallic straps and at the front of them they had these large metallic…paws? I don't know what they are.

And his face it has two large scars one on his left cheek it was shaped like an X, the other scar was much larger it started above his right brow down his eye lid and continued all the way on his cheek and thinned to a point and then it had three perpendicular slashes, each one smaller than the one above.

"Mistress!" a women exclaimed as she swung the door to her office open.

"What is it Anna?" she said as she closed the book she was writing in.

"The man…" she began "he has begun to stir I think he will wake any moment now."

She immediately stood up and followed Anna out of the room.

She arrived a minute later.

_'Why is he covering his eyes?'_ she thought.

Then he moved his hand away from his face.

"You… must be the angel." He said with a smile on his face.

She blushed, she wanted to look away but she couldn't, she held her mesmerized gaze on his eyes.

_'They look like the ocean.'_ she thought.

His eyes were dark blue around the outside of the Iris and start to turn into a green near the pupil.

"Eh… Mister?" she asked.

"Oh you can just call me Nny." He replied with a smile on his face.

"Ah… okay then Nny, Jayden told me what happened three days ago," she began but was cut off.

"What I've slept for three days?!" he exclaimed as he sat up in surprise.

"Yes." She replied calmly.

"And Jayden is she alright?" he asked with obvious concern in his voice.

"Yes she's alright."

"Oh that's good." He said relaxing as worry left his mind.

"I've been meaning to ask you some questions."

"Wait," he said "I have a question too."

"Oh yes of course." She said.

"Well…umm, how did I get out of my clothes?" he asked unsure of how to say it.

He wasn't wearing a shirt and he was in his underwear

"Oh well…" she started when she heard giggling behind her.

"Ah that answers my question." He said as he blushed and pulled the covers up in an attempt to cover himself up some more.

"And what was your question?" he asked.

"Oh yes well Jayden said you had fought some sort of creature?" she began

"What exactly was it that you fought?"

"That _creature_ was a heartless." He said in a serious tone.

"It's created from the darkness, and there are few weapons that can fight against it, well actually it's not so much the weapon but the warrior that wields it too. But there is one type of weapon that can easily stand up against it a,"

"A Keyblade." She finished for him.

"Ah, yes." He said in surprise, she took the words right out of his mouth.

"But I guess it's no surprise I assume you've seen one too right?" he asked with a smile.

"Actually no I haven't, I have only heard legends." she said.

"What? But…" He started and then he stopped as he stared mindlessly as if he was remembering something.

"That's right." He said to himself as some sort of depressing thought dawned on him

The smile was gone from his face. Then he looked up and asked.

"What sort of legends have you heard about the Keyblade?"

"Well I heard one that said a wielder of the Keyblade brought about chaos and destruction upon the world, and another says that a wielder of the Keyblade brought hope and salvation to the world." She said.

"And I have also heard a fairy tale." She added.

"A fairy tale… How does it go?" he asked curiously.

"Well…" she began "a long time ago the world was full of light everyone loved and relished in it, but soon they began to fight and argue for ownership of the light, and darkness was born in the hearts of man. "She stopped suddenly noticing the look on his face.

"Keep going." He said with an interested look on his face

_'That's the same look Jayden gives me when I tell her a story. She gets really interested and just stares at me as I tell it, ha-ha it's kind of cute.'_ She thought.

"Okay, well man waged a great war in an attempt to acquire this '_light'," _she said with emphasis "but eventually they failed and the world was plunged into darkness the _'light'_ being consumed with it."

By now even Claire and Anna where listening attentively, as if they were mesmerized by every word that came out of the Mistress' mouth. They had never heard a story like this before.

"But," she continued "The world was remade. It was remade with the light in the hearts of all the children, with those little fragments the world was brought back, but man was left with a curse. Man was left with the darkness as well as the light." She finished.

"The hearts of children." Nny whispered to himself.

"But it's just a fairy tale." The mistress said with a soft smile on her face.

"It's not just a fairy tale." He replied coldly looking down at himself.

"That _'Fairy Tale'," _he said "was my fault." He finished his voice taking a sad tone.

"What do you mean it was your fault?" she asked softly

"It was my fault the world was plunged into darkness," he said with a now pained as well as saddened tone "it was my fault everything was destroyed, my fault everyone suffered!" He cried out.

"I'm sure it wasn't" she said reassuringly, she heard the pain in his voice.

"I was so selfish!" he said as he looked up with tears rolling down his face.

The women gasped at the sight of his tears. They weren't expecting this.

"It's not your fault." The Mistress said as she stood up from the bed next to the one he was on. They were in the infirmary, so the beds were arranged pretty close to each other.

"It's not your fault." She repeated, this time she held his head against her chest.

The sound of her beating heart seemed to calm him down.

"You don't seem like a bad man to me." She said.

"Would you still say the same if you knew everything that I have done?" He asked coldly

As he asked that he pulled away from her and grabbed her hand.

"What are you do-"she started but stopped as soon as her hand had touched his bare chest.

He had placed it right where his heart was.

She saw images flash through her head, and she heard voices as well.

She saw people dying being mercilessly slain, it was some sort of war, she heard cries for forgiveness and mercy but no such things were granted. And then she saw something that sent a chill down her spine it was a dark figure, it was emanating darkness from its body, but before she could see its face she pulled away.  
"Ah… what?" she asked confused unsure of what she had just seen.

"Well?" He asked her.

She stood silent unsure of what to say.

"That's what I thought," he said looking away "well I better get out of here I've more than overstayed my welcome." He said getting up.

"Um excuse me where are my clothes?" he asked the other two women.

"Oh sorry yes wait here we'll bring them to you." They said unsure of what just happened.

"I'm sorry." He said after they left.

"I'm not sure about what I just saw… but if you were willing to risk your life to save a helpless little girl. Then you're not as bad as you think you are." She said

"Well it's not like I was just going to leave her there." He said defensively

"And what you saw was my memories."

"What? So what was that war I saw?" She asked in disbelief

"I believe that is the same war from your 'fairy tale'." He replied.

"But how can that be?" she asked in disbelief.

"I am not sure, I can't seem to remember everything it's all a big blur, except that night I helped Jayden I had a flashback." He said

"Oh that's right Jayden told me she saw you, and you were wearing some sort of armor and that you were crying blood, I think." She said quickly.

"What?!" He blurted out as he stood up at the same time Anna walked in with his clothes.

"Here is your c… your clo..." Anna started but couldn't finish as she saw him standing up almost naked.

"Oh, thank you." He said walking up to her and then smiled as he took his clothes back.

She couldn't help but stare at him.

"Uh is something the matter?" He asked as he began to pull his pants on.

"Huh," squeaked Anna "no nothing is the matter everything's fine." She said quickly.

'_Really fine.'_ She thought as she looked him up and down he was muscular and tan and his collar-bone was really defined and he had some scars on his body but that just added to his attractiveness.

"Anna it's impolite to stare." The Mistress said agitated.

"What?!" She burst out, as her face turned red.

"Stare! I'm not staring, who is staring, and I'm sorry but I don't have time to be interrogated like this I have things to do." She said as she quickly hurried out of the infirmary.

"So what were you saying about Jayden." He said as if nothing just happened.

"Oh well she told me that she had some sort of dream when she was with you." She replied.

"Some sort of dream… so then she was dragged into that flashback with me?" he said with a puzzled voice.

"Well Jayden has a gift." She said

"What kind of gift?" he asked curiously.

"Well she has the ability to see into people's hearts and see things that they have seen."

"She can also sense the emotions of others, like when you were fighting that Heartless she told me she felt that your heart was in a lot of pain." She said with a look of concern on her face.

Nny's face grew a somber look on it.

"Where are you from?" She asked quickly trying to change the subject as she saw the pained look on his face.

"Well…" he began as his face condensed into a deep pensive expression.

"I can't remember." He finally said after thinking about it for a while.

"What do you mean you can't remem-"she began but was cut off when they heard a scream coming from downstairs.

"What was that?" Nny asked

"I don't know but it sounded like it came from downstairs." The Mistress replied in panic

They ran outside of the infirmary, Nny was just wearing his shirt and pants he was running barefoot as he followed the Mistress down the stairs.

They quickly ran down the flight of stairs and then they heard some crashing noise and another scream.

"Where did it come from this time?" Nny asked

"I'm not sure it sounded like it came from the kitchen." She answered

"Alright." He said as he took off running past her.

'_Alright the kitchen,' _He thought_ 'the kitchen… wait what the hell am I doing?! I don't know where the kitchen is at!'_

'_Oh whatever it's too late now, I'll just look for the room with the kitchen like things.'_ He concluded

He ran and past door, after door, after door.

"How big is this freakin' place?!" He shouted out.

He looked up ahead as he saw a woman turn the corner up ahead and started to run towards him.

She passed him and she didn't even look back she had a terrified look on her face.

'_Alright so then I guess the kitchen is over there'_ he thought.

As he turned the corner he saw a heartless but with an emblem on it.

It was a small heartless that looked like a red cracked egg with legs and yellow beady eyes in the crack with a lit fuse sticking out of its head.

"What the hell is tha- Aghh!" he screamed as it blew up and sent him flying out the window and he landed on his back in some bushes.

"Ugh, what the hell was that I've never seen one of those before." He mumbled as he sat up and rubbed the back of his head.

"Look out!" he heard as he looked up and saw a giant fist coming down above him.

"What the crap!" he shouted as he rolled and did a backflip off the bush.

He landed crouched down and looked up to see the giant fist crash down with great force onto the bush.

He turned around to see a giant Heartless towering behind him.

"What is that a Darkside?!" he said to himself out loud.

Meanwhile the two women where in the hall standing next to the broken window that he had just flown through moments ago.

"What is that thing?" Anna asked.

"I think it's a Heartless." The Mistress answered.

"A Heartless?! Is it one of those things that man was talking about?" she asked in shock at the size of the thing.

"Yes I believe so." She answered

"Oh no! That thing is gonna crush him if he doesn't get out of there." Anna said with worry in her voice.

And as if on cue the Giant heartless brought up its giant fist, it raised it high into the sky almost blocking out the sun from their point of view.

"Ha-ha, bring it on you bastard!" He yelled at it with a smile on his face.

'_What is he crazy, why is he taunting that thing?' _

Then at the same time the thing had raised its giant fist Nny had thrown out his arms to the side and then a sudden burst of flame erupted into both his hands one was pitch black and the other was bright white.

Then just as quickly as the flames had appeared they disappeared. But he was left with Keyblades in his hands.

"What are those?" both women asked simultaneously.

Then the creature brought its fist down with great strength but at the same time Nny lifted both his Keyblades up and crossed them above his head. And then just a split second later the fist collided with them.

"What?!" both women yell in surprise.

Instead of the giant fist crushing the man it was halted right at the point of impact. Nny showing no sign of strain on his face as if the fist weighed nothing.

"Wow!" shouted Anna with an amazed look on her face.

"He's so strong!"

As annoyed as she was by how her assistant was acting the Mistress had to admit he must have had to be really strong to withstand something like that.

He then pushed up and side stepped and the fist crashed into the ground.

He spun counter-clockwise slicing through the things giant wrist easily.

And then the Mistress caught a glimpse of his face, his eyes hung low and his mouth had deadpanned the smile was gone from his face but it also wasn't a frown it was just relaxed and expressionless.

"He's sad, just like Jayden said" she said more to herself than anyone else, not that Anna was listening she was mindlessly staring at Nny.

Then as he continued with the counter clock wise rotation and as he faced the Heartless he jumped up and dashed through the giant heart-shaped gap in its chest and as soon as he entered the hole he spun around crazily he rotated again and then he flipped and swung his blades around at the same time. Then he landed on the floor.

"Woah, he's amazing!" exclaimed Anna

Just as soon as he had landed the giant Darkside dispersed into a thick black mist that quickly faded away.

He turned and tried to smile but as soon as he did he fell onto one knee and started to cough.

*cough* "Huh… blood?" Nny said painfully.

"Oh no!" shouted Anna as she ran towards him the Mistress following behind her.

"Are you okay!?" Anna Asked.

"Yeah I'm oka..." He trails off as he passes out again.

"Oh crap he passed out again." Anna said.

"Quick we have to help him." The Mistress told her assistant.

"But how that other night it took three of us to pick him up." She said raising her hands for added effect.

"You're right... well then at least go get him some water." She ordered.

"Yes Mistress." She said as she hurried off into the kitchen.

_'This is the strangest and most unexpected guest I have ever had.'_ She thought to herself as she kneeled down and lay the back of his head onto her lap.

* * *

**He's another chapter i don't really know if anybody is reading this story and if you are thank you...um yeah i would also like to know what you think.**


	4. Chapter 4

AN: If you are actually reading this story I thank you ^_^ an please continue to read

* * *

_"Huh?"_

_"What is this place?!" Nny shouted _

_"It's so damn dark in here I can't even see in front of me." He said as he blinked his eyes only to continue to see an endless abyss of darkness._

_"Where am I?" He asked but received no response._

_Suddenly he starts to hear a multitude of voices all at once, screams in pain and agony, others begging for mercy, and some wallowing in sorrow._

_"Stop It!" Nny cried out helplessly._

_"Leave me alone I'm sorry!" He said as he clutched his head with his hands desperately._

_Only to continue to hear agonizing screams._

_'Master.' he hears a familiar voice say._

_'Wake up Master.' He hears another familiar voice say._

_'Master Wake up!' He hears both voices say at the same time._

Then a bright light came out of nowhere and started to intensify to the point where he pulled one hand down from his head to cover his eyes.

* * *

He opens his eyes and gasps for air startling the Mistress; he was lying on her lap looking up at her with his hand over his eyes.

"Hey it's the angel again." He says in a quiet voice with a smile on his face, the sight of her made him calm down a bit.

'_It's just like Jayden said everything does start to melt away'_ he thought as the voices he heard left his head.

The Mistress blushes but smiles back.

"You're not so bad-looking yourself." She says, flirting with him.

Then she stares into his eyes, and after a while she starts to lower her head.

"Your eyes." She says softly.

"What about them?" Nny asks wondering why she said that.

"They're amazing," she let out almost in a whisper "I feel like I'm staring out at the ocean." She said

Her face is now inches away from his as she continues to stare deeply into his eyes.

"Mistress I've brought the water." Anna says as she walks out the broken window.

The Mistress shoots up, her face full of embarrassment, as Nny smacks the back of his head on the floor.

"Ow!" he cries out in pain.

"Oh I'm so sorry I didn't mean to do that, oh I'm so sorry." The Mistress quickly kneels down and begins to apologize in a frenzy.

"What's going on here?" Anna asks them as she looks at them suspiciously.

"Absolutely nothing!" The Mistress exclaims as her face turns a bright red.

"Hand Mister Nny the water Anna." She tells her in an attempt to draw attention from her bright red face.

"Okay..." She says as she looks at the mistress and then at Nny, who was not as red as she was but he was blushing nonetheless.

"Well Mistress I found Saya hiding in the pantry." She says deciding to brush off what she saw.

"Oh goodness is she alright." The mistress stood up as she asked.

"She has some scratches and she's bleeding," she says calmly "allow me to bring her out."

"Oh yes, please do." The mistress said as the redness of her face dulled down.

With that Anna heads off to the kitchen.

* * *

She gets to the kitchen that was a big mess doors hung open, the cabinets and drawers where all open, some were dangling with only one hinge attached, the floor was littered with pots and pans and broken dishes and flipped over chairs and stools. Anna slowly made her way towards the pantry.

"Who's there?" She hears a voice cry out in fear.

"Saya its okay it's me Anna." She says trying to calm her down.

"A-a-anna are those t-t-things gone?" she stutters out.

"Yes they're gone you can come out now." She says softly.

"O-okay." She says as she slowly comes out.

"Come on let's go,the mistress wants to see you." She says as she grabs Saya's hand and starts to lead her out of the kitchen.

Saya sees that the hallway is all burnt, and then she notices the hole in the wall.

"What happened here?" she asks in astonishment.

"Oh yeah this? Nny got into a fight with one of those 'heartless'." Anna says nonchalantly as if it wasn't a big deal that there was a giant hole in the wall.

'_Nny… it must have been that man who was asleep.'_ Saya says in her head.

When they got there Nny was starting to stand and dust himself off.

'_How long was he on the floor?'_ Anna thought.

"Saya are you okay?" the Mistress asks.

"Um, yeah I think so, I'm just a little scratched up." She says shyly.

"Oh you have to treat that immediately to prevent infection." The Mistress says with concern.

'_The Mistress is really nice to worry about me.'_ She thinks happily.

"I'll take her up to the infirmary Mistress." Anna says.

"B-but I don't want to go back in there." Saya cries out.

Anna walks up to Saya to lead her to the infirmary.

"Wait." Nny says.

"What is it?" The Mistress asks.

"You don't have to take her to the infirmary." He says.

Saya lets out a sigh of relief. As she and Anna turn to face him.

He starts to walk up to Saya.

"Saya, was it?" He asks.

"Yes." She replies softly looking up at him he was taller than her, the top of her head reached up to his chest. She seemed to be the shortest of the three assistants.

"Okay then Saya you can call me Nny." He says with a smile on his face.

She blushes and looks down at the floor while her right hand is holding her left arm which was injured.

"May I see your arm?" he asks.

She started to bring up her injured arm and at the same time Nny extended his right arm.

In a sudden burst of black flames he was holding his black Keyblade.

"What's that?" Saya asks.

"Oh this thing," he says lifting it straight up into the air. "This is one of my Keyblades." He says.

"What?!" Saya yelps out.

"Oh don't worry I won't hurt you." He says smiling still holding his Keyblade up.

"Heal." He says out loud.

At the same time he says it large pink petals fall out of what appeared to be a bell-shaped flower.

Saya looks at her arm as she feels a cooling sensation accompanied by a green glow and notices the scratches disappear and the bleeding stop.

The other two women experience the same sensation, as if a weight was being lifted from them.

"What was that?" Anna asks curiously.

"That was magic; you've never seen it before?" He asks surprised.

"No I haven't I've only heard about it." She says.

"Wait and those things you summoned your _Keyblades_," she says unsure of it "is that some sort of magic as well?" She asked with an interested tone in her voice.

"Umm… well I'm not sure exactly, there is still a lot of things that remain unknown about Keyblades."

"Okay… so then what _do _you know?" Saya asks, now equally as curious as Anna.

"Well," he started "a Keyblade's main ability is the power to open or close any lock, whether it is a physical object, or even the heart of a person or world." He said.

* * *

He went on explaining everything he knew about the Keyblade. Apparently due to the fact that they can unlock a person's heart, it makes them particularly affectives against Heartless, but it also draws these beasts to the wielders. Which is why those Heartless had attacked earlier he apologized because of this and then continued to tell us.

Meanwhile, their power over a world's heart allows a wielder to open or seal the barriers between worlds, (He explained everything we didn't understand afterwards.) or even lock the world's heart to protect it from the darkness.

He went on afterwards saying that Keyblades can also be used to channel the powers of light or darkness. Which he said is why one of his keyblades was white and the other one was black. One of darkness and one of light. And that they are also natural conduits for magic; even Keyblade wielders without formal training are able to perform magic with power rivaling that of expert mages (Not that I have ever met a mage to know though.).

He continued to explain until night came, by then Claire had returned with Jayden. (I told her to accompany Jayden whenever she wants to go out in order to prevent the same thing that happened when she first met Nny, They came back with a bag which turned out to be clothes) I told him he could stay in the orphanage until we figure out a living situation for him. Needless to say two of my assistants and Jayden have taken quite a liking to him. I asked if he could continue explaining tomorrow. He smiled and said yes.

I have decided to keep writing in this diary of mine to detail the strange events and interactions that occur around Nny. (I think I might have started to take a liking to him as well.) Well I digress I have had quite an amazing day and now I'm tired, well I think I have written enough for today now I am going to get some rest. I foresee another big day tomorrow.

* * *

"Goodnight." I say to the four women and the one little girl standing outside the door to my temporary room.

I change into the pair of clothes that one of the Mistress' assistants had gone out and bought for me it was a pair of Black shorts and a white tank. I decide to open the window to let the fresh breeze in. I lean onto it and look out at the stars.

This town was strange at night the stars were clearly visible but during the day it appeared as if it were always twilight yet the sun sets. Well I guess that would explain the name of this town it's not a bad place.

* * *

"Why did I pass out after using my Keyblades? It happened twice but luckily this time I wasn't out for that long, and the first time I was asleep for three days."

He lets out a frustrated sigh.

Ugh this sucks I wake up after I was floating face down in the water, I can't remember much about how or why I ended up asleep, and to top it all off I am all alone here. The only thing I can remember is the voice of some kid and when I got stabbed.

"Aghh!" He cries out as he grips his chest.

"So then that's it, it has something to do with what happened that day," He said as he gripped his chest, "it was such a long time ago. What the hell happened to me?"

He lets out another frustrated sigh with a slight growl.

"Wait I know who to ask, I'm so stupid how could have I forgot." He says to himself as he yawns at the same time.

"I guess I can do it tomorrow though, I'm kinda tired right now." He says as he goes to lie down on the bed.

"I also have to find a way to repay the mistress for letting me stay here, maybe I'll find a job or something."

As he lay there sleepily staring up at the ceiling he started to breath slowly and before he knew it he fell into the sweet embrace of sleep.

* * *

He saw darkness and then light which faded into what appeared to be a great battlefield it was littered with Keyblades and wielders alike it was night but the dark sky and scarred battle field were lit up by an ominous crimson heart-shaped moon.

He witnessed his dream as if he were floating outside of his body.

"_Why brother why?!" He shouted at the figure standing in front of him while he was doubled over on his knees as he bled from his chest onto the ground._

"_Shut up!" The figure says as it kicks him in the face causing him to fall back._

"_She was your fiancée how could you do this." He shouts as he gets up on one knee and wipes the blood from his mouth._

_The figure grabs him by the neck and picks him up to the point where his feet were dangling above the ground helplessly._

"_Shut up I never loved that bitch!" He shouted to him as he held him up._

_A red tear falls down Nny's face as he makes an effort to breath._

"_You…" he starts to say "YOU LIE!" he manages to shout out through gritted teeth with a small trail of blood flowing down his chin._

"_AGHHHH!" Nny starts to scream out when suddenly a giant burst of explosive energy sends the two men flying apart. Nny recovers and backflips in midair, and then lands onto his feet, while at the other end the man was caught entirely of guard and lands with a loud clack due to his armor._

_The figure looks up at Nny and smiles._

"_Hahaha that's right Nny, just give in to the darkness." He says as he looks up at him. Nny was standing there with his teeth gritted in rage, with a dark aura flowing off of him like black smoke._

"_Give it control, let it take over!" He says excitedly as he stands up._

"_Give in to the darkness" He says one last time and then everything explodes into mist and all Nny can see now is an abyss of nothingness as he hears the word darkness echo through his head and then he hears laughing a long seemingly never ending maniacal laugh, but then slowly the laugh starts to fade into distant knocking sounds slowly getting closer and louder._

"_Master… wake up." He hears what sounded like two female voices whisper in his ears_

_THUD!_

Nny wakes up to a loud thud, as he slowly opens his eyes he realizes that he is on the floor.

"What the hell?" he starts to wonder and then hears knocking on the door.

"Mister Nny are you all right?" he hears a muffled woman's voice say through the door.

'_Why am I on the floor?'_ he wonders as he gets up and rubs his neck, and heads to the door.

"Oh good morning Saya." He says as he smiles at her while rubbing his neck.

"Umm, good morning mister Nny, is everything alright?" she asks as she eyes the room through the door. It was a small rectangular room with the bed on the left side of the room and a nightstand with a lamp on it, and a window to the right of it, and along the right wall was another bed, the door was closer to the bed on the left. The covers where half on the floor and half on the bed, and the night stand was askew.

"Yeah everything's fine, why do you ask?" he says trying to ignore the fact that he just fell off the bed.

"Oh well I couldn't sleep so I came to get some water from the kitchen when I heard noises coming from your room." She says in a worried tone as she looks up at his eyes.

"Noises? What do you mean?" he asks curiously.

"Well I heard you arguing with yourself and then you stopped I was knocking for a while and then I heard a loud noise that sounded like something fell." She says to him as she tries to peer over his shoulders to look into the room, but she notices that she was on her toes and was barely able to see over him so she stops.

"Oh I see." Nny says to himself quietly.

"Is anyone else up?" he asks.

"Oh no it's still early, the sun is about to rise." She says as Nny turns around to look out the window.

She was right it was still dawn, the light of the sun was just starting to light up the sky it looked amazing, the sun cast a warm golden white color that abruptly changed into a pallet of blues going from the lightest to the darkest blue almost purple in hue.

"Well do you mind if I accompany you to the kitchen? I'm kind of thirsty too" he asks her as he turns his gaze from the window.

"No I don't mind at all." She says smiling.

"Okay good I'll catch up to you, just let me make the bed." He said as he pointed behind him with his thumb.

"Ah… if you like I can do that for you." She offers.

"No I couldn't bother you with that." Nny replies denying her gesture.

"It's no bother at all." She says "After all you helped me and the others yesterday."

"It's only fair that I repay the favor, I insist please let me do it." She says with her cheeks turning a bright pink color as she looked up at him with striking green eyes, she looked like she was of oriental decent.

"Ah- okay." Nny gave in.

He stepped away from the door and let her in. As she walked towards the bed he walked towards the window and leaned against it with his hands resting on the window pane. He watched her as she made the bed_, 'She's kinda cute.'_ he thought. She had her bright dirty blonde hair tied up in a ponytail, her bangs flared out and backwards, she had two long strands of hair that flowed down past her jaw they really made her green eyes stand out more, and she was wearing a maid uniform complete with a black and white skirt to that frilly ribbon on her head.

'_Her skirt is so short,'_ he thought _'if she reaches any further I'll be able to see her pant-'_

"All right finished." She said happily

"Huh, what? Oh good." He says fumbling his words as he turns his attention from her legs to her face.

"Is something wrong?" she asks him, she thought she caught a glimpse of him blushing as he turned from her to lean outside the window.

"N-no, s-so why are you dressed like a maid?" He asks trying to change the subject although he really was curious as to why she was dressed like a maid.

"Oh well." She started.

"We run a maid café in town in order to be able to keep the orphanage going." Anna answered; she was dressed like a maid too.

"Oh, Anna! How long have you been standing there?" Saya asked, as she turned to look at Anna standing in the door frame.

"I walked up right around when he asked you why you were dressed like a maid." She replied innocently.

"Oh okay."

"So, what's for breakfast huh?" Anna asks as they start to walk towards the door.

"Oh no! I forgot it was my turn to make breakfast today." Saya replies frantically.

"Well you still have time before the mistress wakes up." Anna says coolly.

"Oh but I don't even know what to make! Most of the stuff was destroyed yesterday because of those… things!" Saya says as she starts to panic.

"Well let's go see what we have." Anna says as they start to walk towards the kitchen.

"All right let's see we have some milk left." Anna says as she looks around in the kitchen, she went from the pantry, to the refrigerator and the cabinets, which Nny fixed for them, and then she turned to Saya who was thinking of what she could do.

"What if I cook for you?" Nny asks.

"Me?" Saya asks confused.

"Yes, you, Anna, The Mistress, everyone." Nny says happily.

"Come on its only fair. After all you did make my bed." He says with puppy dog look on his eyes."

"Well…" Saya says as she looks over at Anna who was now sitting at the table, sparkly eyed and drooling with fork in hand.

"Haha, okay then." She says giggling.

"Great, I won't burn anything I promise!" He says excitedly as he starts to gather everything.

"Well before that we'll have to go shoping to replace everything." Saya says.

"Come on Anna we're going to the market."

Nny looked at his bare feet and wiggled his toes, "hmm." He says as he starts thinking about something. By now the two women had started talking amongst each other making a list of what they needed.

"Well I guess now's as good a time as any." Nny says to himself.

He lifted his arms and hands palm side up. Then flames burst from his hands as he summoned his Keyblades. "Alright guys I'm going to need your help." He says to his Keyblades as he turns them so that the top is facing the ground and then he drops them. They land with the tip touching the floor and they stood perfectly balanced without falling over.

The two women who were previously chatting where now staring intently at what was happening, a few seconds after he had dropped his blades they burst into flames each one their respective color. But this time the flames were larger than before, they were big enough to engulf a person in them.

Then the flames subsided, and where there once was keyblades there was now two people, two girls to be exact. They looked to be about the same height and their faces and bodies looked identical, the only discernible difference between the two was the color of their eyes, clothing, and hair.

The girl to his right had a short, black strapless dress with multiple layers of intricate lace designs that resembled the strange runic patterns on blade part of Nny's Keyblades, with matching stockings that resembled the ornate filigree that surrounded the blade part of his Keyblade, and simple black flats. Her hair was a White with some light gray streaks. Her eyes where black with a thin white crystalline outline around the pupil, which was the only way to actually determine if she had pupils, Her White hair was long and it flowed down to the small of her back, She had a strange black flower with five long petals that vaguely resemble a star on the left side of her head.

The girl to his left was dressed similarly, but where the other girl had black she had white, she had a white strapless equally intricate dress that resembled his white Keyblade. Her stockings were as ornate as the filigree on the white Keyblade, and she was wearing white flats. Her hair was Raven black and was the same length and style as the other girls, but instead of a black flower she had a white flower on the right side of her hair. Her Eyes were a silver crystalline color with a black, outline around her irises.

The thing that Anna and Saya found the strangest was that both girls were wearing chokers each with an individual chain dangling from them, each with a strange symbol. They were also wearing long gloves that where just a little bit past than the elbow.

"All right you two," he said to them "I'm gonna need your help to go shoping and make breakfast." He finished with a smile.

"Yes Master." The two girls say at the same time. One said it shyly, and the other one said it in a happy tone.

"What just happened?" Anna asked confused at what she just saw.

"Who are they? What are they?" Anna didn't know where to begin. _'And what was that about master?' _she thought as they both walked up and stood across the counter from where Nny was standing_._

"Oh, well this," he said as he tilted his head to his left, "is Hope."

Then he tilted his head to his right, "And this is Chaos." He said.

"And they are my Keyblades, and I think you guys should put some more appropriate attire for this situation." He said as he grinned with his eyes closed, and at the same time the girls were covered in a white aura, when it faded they were no longer wearing gloves, or anything of what they were wearing a few seconds ago. They now stood there dressed as maids.

"What do you mean… huh~?" Anna said as she raised a brow in confusion at what just happened.

"Well if you don't mind me explaining on the way to the market, hey hope I need some shoes." Nny said to the girl with the white hair.

"Yes of course master." replied the girl in an overly happy tone as she snapped her fingers.

Right after she had snapped her fingers his feet began to glow and when it faded he was wearing the shoes Claire had bought him

"Uh, wait…" Saya said even more confused than before.

_'Was that magic?' _She wondered.

"Alright well lets get going, we should be back before the mistress wakes up." says Saya.

"Before who wakes up?" the mistress asks as they turn in surprise.

"Oh hey its the Angel... uh I mean the mistress."

"Hehe good morning to all of you." the mistress says with a smile on her face.

"Good morning mistress." All three say in unison.


End file.
